Protective personal respiratory masks of various types have long been used to cover the wearer's nose and mouth and filter the air breathed by the wearer. Well known examples of such masks are surgical masks used by medical personnel and others to reduce spread of microorganisms, and dust masks used by workers to reduce inhalation of dust and other airborne particulates. Such breathing masks are made of a variety of air-permeable materials, including one or more layers of woven or non-woven fabrics and materials, and are generally disposed of after a single use. Such masks may be molded into a domed shape which fits on the wearer's face over the nose and mouth, and is secured around the wearer's head by an elastic band. An example of a molded disposable breathing mask is the Model N95 particulate respirator and surgical mask sold by 3M Company. Other such molded masks are generally available at hardware stores and other retail outlets. Another type of protective breathing mask is a typical surgical mask which comprises a rectangle of layered material having parallel flat folds with a string tie or ear loop attached to each corner, and which is placed over the nose and mouth and secured by the ties or ear loops to the wearer's head or ears.
These protective respiratory masks are most frequently worn by individuals in a work setting, such as in a hospital or other healthcare facility to reduce the transmission of airborne microorganisms to or from the wearer. Such masks are also used to protect individuals working in construction or manufacturing settings where they are exposed to air which is filled with dust or other particulates. Individuals may also use such masks in non-work settings to reduce inhalation of dust while performing, e.g., yard work or house cleaning, or to reduce exposure to pollen or other airborne particulates or microorganisms.
Increasingly, individuals in today's health-conscious and active society desire to wear a personal protective respiratory mask when going about daily activities to reduce their exposure to airborne contaminants in public places or during recreational activities. Such contaminants may include smog, dust, pollen, germs, and other particulates, or offensive odors. As one example, the recent worldwide SARS (Severe Acute Respiratory Syndrome) epidemic has resulted in an increase in the number of people who wish to wear a personal respiratory mask while traveling in public places to reduce their exposure risks. In fact, the World Health Organization has recommended that individuals wear personal protective respiratory masks to help stop the spread of the disease.
However, the existing personal protective inhalation masks currently available have a number of drawbacks, including that they are cumbersome and unattractive, they make communication more difficult because they cover the mouth, they partially obstruct the view of the wearer, and may be uncomfortable to wear due to their method of attachment to the head. Further, they are inconvenient because they do not lend themselves to being readily put on and taken off, and are better suited for use in a work setting, rather than for use during everyday and casual activities.
Therefore, there is a need for a personal protective respiratory mask that can be conveniently worn by individuals while going about daily activities and will provide air filtration and freshening of one's ambient air before it is inhaled.